Destiny
by lilbit182007
Summary: Liz leaves Roswell after Max and Tess hook up. She heads to New York where she will be staying with her Aunt and Uncle. She has had this feeling of a power going through her at some points so she's also there to try to figure out what's going on with herself.
1. Chapter 1

My first Roswell fanfic.

I got this idea from another story I read. I'm not trying to steal anyone else's story. I'm gonna make mine different as much as I can.

Liz leaves Roswell after Max and Tess hook up. She heads to New York where she will be staying with her Aunt and Uncle. She has had this feeling of a power going through her at some points so she's also there to try to figure out what's going on with herself.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

New York was starting to become my favorite place. Yes it was REALLY different from Roswell but that's exactly what I needed in my life right now. I had to fix myself in a way because I am broken. Everything about me feels broken and lost.

Enough of those thoughts. I was just so happy that my Aunt and Uncle agreed to let me come stay with them for a while. They weren't really home much, both worked really hard with them being Lawyers. So they kept long nights and often traveled out of town for clients and such. But that was in a way a good thing for me. I need time for myself.

So here I am walking down the street looking for a place to eat and then well I don't know I'll go from there.

"Liz" someone yelled from behind me.

I turned quickly trying to figure out if someone was calling me or someone else and my breath got taken away from me. There walking toward me was Tess's duplicate Ava. Even though I couldn't stand Tess, I really liked Ava so I couldn't help but smile.

"Ava. Hey!" I giggled as she came up to me and we hugged.

"Cornball. What are you doing in New York? And by yourself at that?" Ava asked after she pulled away from the hug.

"Long story. Want to get lunch with me and we can talk?" I asked hoping I'd finally have someone with me who knew there way around.

"Sure." Ava said.

She led me down the street a little while longer and we stopped at a place and sat outside and ordered some subs.

"So your wondering why I'm in New York?" I asked and she nodded. So I told her everything that's happened. Including about the power I've felt.

"Well your in luck I found you. I got to tell you about something too." Ava said with a serious expression on her face.

"What is it Ava?" I asked concerned.

"Well Zan is alive and he'll be able to help you. Will you come with me to see him?" Ava asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

I had to think. Could I handle seeing a man who looked just like Max right at this moment? Would it break my heart even more knowing more than before that the man I was in love with could never be mine? But Ava said he could help me and she'd be with me so maybe I could handle this. I did want answers about what I've been feeling.

"Sure. But you'll stay with me right?" I asked her in a small voice.

"Come on Cornball. I'm with you the whole way." Ava laughed.

So we finished our meal, paid and Ava led the way to the place she was staying with Zan. They didn't live to far from where I was staying with my Aunt and Uncle. Which to be honest with myself I really liked. I'd have Ava near if anything happened and I needed her. We talked to whole way about what's been going on with her and what I've been doing since the last time we saw each other.

When we got to their door I froze. Could I really do this?

"It's ok. He may look like Max but he's not. You'll see." Ava reassured me as she opened to door and pulled me in while shutting the door behind me.

"Zan" Ava said as she walked further into the apartment. I followed slowly. Then stopped in my tracks at the voice I heard.

"In da bedroom." Zan said. I felt it then. A pull to go to the voice. "She's here aint she Aves?" I heard him ask as I made myself stay where I was in the living room. Ava went ahead into Zan's room.

I heard whispering but I just couldn't make myself move. I knew if I moved I'd fling myself into that room and make a fool of myself. I didn't know what I was feeling. Yes he sounded like Max but in a way he didn't sound like Max. I couldn't explain it.

"Ava" I whispered wanting her to tell me what was happening to myself.

**Ava's POV**

I walked into Zan's room with a smile on my face. He could feel her. I knew she could feel him too. I do feel kind of bad not telling her my real reason bringing her here but if I had told her she wouldn't have come and she needs to be here.

"Yes she's here. She doesn't know why though. Just that you can help her with the power she has felt inside herself." I whispered as I walked up to the side of Zan's bed. He actually smiled a small smile at me.

"Ava" I head Liz whisper. I could tell she was still in the living room staring at the door to Zan's room.

"Tell her to come in here." Zan whispered to me.

"Liz it's ok come in here. You'll understand soon." I said loud enough for her to hear me.

I stepped back from Zan's bed and turned toward the door.

**Liz's POV**

I heard Ava tell me to come into the room but I was scared. What was happening to me? What was I feeling. I looked down to my hands and saw green sparks on my finger tips.

I needed answers so I walked slowly toward the bedroom. When I stepped into the room I stopped, all my breath robbed from me with the view in front of me. Ava standing almost against the wall but that wasn't it. The person laying on the bed looked so much like Max but so different. Longer hair, eyebrow piercing, tattoos on his uncovered chest, some I couldn't see with all the bandages he had wrapped around himself. He was more built than Max. But it was his eyes that bore into her that took her breath away.

"Liz it's ok. Let it pull you. You'll understand soon." Ava said to her and then smiled a reassuring smile.

Liz knew she could trust Ava. She didn't know why she had so much trust in the dupe that looked like Tess but she did. She knew Ava wouldn't let harm come to her. So with that thought she let whatever was pulling her pull her.

The next thing she knew she was sitting on the side of the bed next to Zan who hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet. Her left hand was placed on his chest and her right on his side. She looked into his eyes and they connected. Her hands started to glow and heal as she got flashes.

Zan and the other's coming out of their pods*

Zan getting into a fight with someone who touched Ava*

Zan getting hit by a truck*

Larek helping Zan back from death*

Ava helping Zan*

Zan talking about a girl he saw in his dreams*

Zan seeing Liz for the first time and how he felt when he saw her*

Liz gasped as she pulled back from Zan. Still not completely understand what was going on but knowing that her heart felt healed, she didn't feel the ache of seeing a man who looked like Max.

"What the hell?" I asked not caring that I just cursed. I needed answers and I needed them now.

* * *

So let me know what yall think. I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out. If you hate it , like it, love it please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Well i still hope yall like this. If you havent read the story 'Meant for Him' then you so need to. Thats where i got the idea for Zan and Liz. I so loved that story.

* * *

**Zan's POV**

As soon as she connected with me and started to heal me I got all sorts of flashes from her. I saw her childhood and more but the main ones were of Max

Max healing her*

Max kissing her*

Max kissing Tess*

Along with the last came the hurt and the heartache. He hoped he could take that away from Liz. She was meant for me. She's the one I've been waiting for.

"What the hell" Liz exclaimed. I was shocked at her choice of words but it brought me back to the woman in front of me.

"Ava give us a minutes." I said as I looked over at her. She was actually smiling brightly. I hadn't seen her smile like that ever and it made me happy and a little guilty. Ava was my bride in a life before and was suppose to be with me in this one but it didn't turn out that way. My goal after making Liz understand is to find who is meant for Ava.

"Sure. I'll go get some food." Ava said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"So?" Liz said hesitantly with a beautiful blush covering her cheeks.

"You want answers for what you were feeling and the power you felt, correct?" I asked her as I sat up. She just nodded. "Well let me show you ." I said and took her face into my hands. We locked eyes and I felt the connection. I showed her my dream.

Dream

I was standing in a big room with fancy furniture all around it. Then out of no where a woman with dark hair appeared. She looked like the mother I had in my other life.

"Zan sit. We have much to discuss." She said as she gestured to the couch. I went and sat down. I knew I was dreaming and she couldn't hurt me here so I'd see what she had to say.

"Ava was to be your destined. But that was in another life. Your destined is still out there. She'll be powerful, smart, beautiful. Everything you've waited for without knowing it. She's been through so much in her short time but you'll make her feel whole as she will you." The woman told me.

"What are you talking about. And if what your saying is true how will I know?" I asked and deep down I was hoping what she was telling me was true.

"This is how." she said and then showed me a picture of the woman I was destined for. My heart sped up with just the sight of her. I could feel it in my heart that I was meant for her. "She is coming to New York. All you have to do is find her. You'll feel a pull toward her as she will for you." With that she stood . "Time to wake up my son and good luck. Let nothing and no one get in your way to make her yours. There will be tough times but you both will prevail as long as you have each other." She kissed my cheek and then she was gone.

End of dream

"Oh my god." Liz gasped as I let go of her face.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Ok well we will come back to that later. Now what about the power thing?" Liz asked after she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was taking this better than I thought she would.

"When my look alike healed you which I saw by the way, well when he healed you he was using his alien side and that side changed you. Your even more powerful than he is now. You'll just have to learn to use and control your powers. I don't know what powers you will have but I know you can heal." I explained as best I could.

"But they never said I'd get powers or change. Why didn't the others tell me?" Liz exclaimed.

"Calm down. They didn't tell you because as Ava told me they don't know much about their alien side like we do." I tried to explain to her.

"Ok well what exactly does this mean now?" Liz asked as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"It means that Ava and myself will help you learn what powers you have and we'll help you control them." I told her with a small smile.

"Yo I'm back. Got some Chinese." Ava yelled as she came into the apartment.

"Well I guess…um.. We should go eat." Liz said. I nodded and started to get off the bed. I looked over at Liz when she didn't move and saw her staring at me. I was just in my boxers. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up at me and blushed a bright red.

"Sorry. I should…um..go out and help Ava" Liz stuttered and stood and quickly left the room while shutting the door behind herself. I chuckled. Yep Liz was definitely a shy girl.

I quickly got dressed after stretching. It felt so good to be out of bed. My muscles still needed to be stretched more and maybe I could get Liz to help me out with that.

I walked out and noticed the place looked a lot cleaner and Ava and Liz were sitting at the table waiting for me.

Liz was sitting beside Ava so I sat across from them both. We all ate in silence. Not really knowing what to say. After we all finished Ava used her powers to clean up then we all headed to sit in the living area of the apartment.

"So Liz what's the plan for tonight?" Ava asked as she and Liz sat on the couch. I sat on the chair across from them yet again. I didn't know if Liz would be ok with me sitting next to her and I didn't want to push her. I wasn't acting like myself, usually I pushed as much as I could but I knew it wouldn't work with Liz, she's different I kept telling myself.

"Well we could go shopping. I'm needing a change. Tomorrow we could practice with my powers if you both still want to help me?" Liz asked with a hopeful look.

"Shopping yeah. Duh we will help you with your powers." Ava said like it was nothing. And it was actually nothing. She knew Liz would be important to me and there fore for her as well. I could tell Ava already saw Liz as a sister and that meant the world to me. I was hoping Ava wouldn't feel any hostile feeling for Liz with the fact that I was suppose to be with her but when I told Ava about my dream and showed her the picture from my mind she knew immediately who the girl was and seemed so excited.

"Thanks." Liz said as she hugged Ava. I felt a little jealousy with how Liz could touch Ava like that but not me. But I held it back knowing I had to give her time.

"So lets go. Zan see ya later." Ava said as they both stood.

"See ya. Nice to see you Liz." I said and smiled at her.

"Nice to see you too. Happy I could help. See you tomorrow." Liz said with a shy smile.

They both walked out and I was left alone in the apartment alone yet again. But now I could go out. I decided to go get some liquor for us. Never know when we might want a drink. First I showered and put on some leather pants and a black shirt with my leather jacket.

I walked into Guys liquor store and saw Shelly behind the counter. Maybe I shouldn't have come here.

"Hey Zan. Haven't seen you in a long time." She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah been busy." I said. I then picked up they liquor Ava and I liked and some wine coolers just incase Liz wasn't really a drinker.

"So you busy tonight?" Shelly asked me with a flirty smile.

"Naw. Just hanging at the pad. Gotta get some rest my woman is coming over tomorrow." I said with a smirk.

"Oh. Well you sure you don't want to have a good time tonight?" She asked while rubbing my arm. I jerked back.

"Naw, this one is the one." I said and then paid and walked out.

I knew she'd still want to party but I couldn't do that to Liz. I already felt whole with just her being in my presence. So I knew it'd be so much more if we were to ever get into a relationship.

I headed back to the apartment not wanting to really do anything tonight other than think about Liz and how to get close to her.

* * *

So what did yall think? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Liz's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole Zan and Ava thing. I've learned that I had just about all their powers and it was actually pretty easy for me to control them. Which was great considering that I broke the window in my room after I talked to my mom on the phone. After that I had to learn to control the power coursing through me. I hadn't talked to my mom in over a week. My dad was more understanding of some of my problems of why I didn't want to go back to Roswell but I had agreed to come this weekend. Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel were extremely happy about me coming back. Only Maria, Kyle, and Alex knew about Ava and Zan.

Zan and I had grown close. But I still wasn't ready for a relationship quite yet but its getting there. I'm actually heading over there to see if they will come to Roswell with me. I don't think I could deal with Max on my own. He was still pissed at me for leaving and the fact that I wont talk to him but he just didn't understand and I think he ever would even if he did know everything that I've been through.

Max had told Isabel and Michael not to talk to me. Michael I hadn't talked to but I had talked to Isabel. She even dream walked me a few times.

I walked into Zan and Ava's apartment not even knocking, I used my power to unlock the door.

"Hey Zan, Ava" I said as I opened the door.

"Damn Liz. You look hot!" Ava exclaimed as she walked out of her room.

I was dressed in a mini-black leather skirt with a red corset on that showed my stomach. I had my belly button pierced by Ava along with my eyebrow and tongue and lip. Plus I had several tattoos now. The ones I loved where of the flowers around my wrist. They were from where Ava and Zan were from. They are the most beautiful I've ever seen. I had a heart on my shoulder, and stars around my belly button. My hair was now shorter with pink and blue streaks.

"Thanks. Hey can I talk to you both for a minute?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Lets sit." Ava said. We both sat on the couch.

"Zan" I yelled. I wanted him in on the conversation too.

"Yo I'm coming." Zan yelled back. A few minutes later he walked in with his leather pants on and a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

"Liz" Zan whispered as he eyed me up and down. He still wasn't use to my new look but I loved the way he looked at me so I smiled and motioned for him to sit beside me.

"OK well I'm going to Roswell this weekend and was wanting to know if you both would come with me?" I asked them both.

"I'm game." Ava said.

"Well I aint letting you both go without me. So I'm game." Zan said.

"OK now can we party?" I asked as I stood up. I was so ready to drink and relax.

"Yeah how about no club tonight?" Ava asked.

"Sure. You know what I like." I giggled as Ava stood and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Ima mix you up a good one." Ava giggled. I just smiled. I knew she was so gonna get me drunk. But honestly I didn't care. The first time she got me drunk, well lets just say that my body reacted the same way that Ava's and Zan's does. Zan got into a fight with a guy at the bar because well I was dancing dirty and the guy got to touchy for Zan's liking. They took me back to the apartment to sleep it off.

Zan's POV

So we were going to Roswell with Liz. I didn't really know how I felt about that. Liz would be face to face with Max again. I didn't want her around him after what he's put her through. Plus what if she pulled away from me? I hope that wont happen but I was still worried and I never worried about things like this before. God I couldn't help it. I was so in love with Liz. I'd do anything for her.

"Hey Zan can I talk to you a minute?" Liz asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Well I wanted to say thanks for coming to Roswell with me firstly. And I also wanted to talk about 'us'." Liz said hesitantly. I nodded for her to continue. "Well if you want I think I'm ready to try for us to be together."

I couldn't believe my ears. She was actually ready for a relationship. She wasn't going to push me away.

"Well if you don't want to that's fine. I just thought…" And I didn't let her finish. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately.

Flashes

Liz looking at me shirtless*

Liz looking at my butt while walking down the street*

Liz dreaming of us together passionately*

I pulled back from the kiss and just looked at her. For the first time in my life I blushed. She dreamed of us having sex. I know I've dreamed of it before but it was so different knowing that she dreamed of it as well.

"So does that mean you want us to be in a relationship?" Liz asked while blushing.

"Duh" I chuckled.

"Yes" I heard Ava exclaim from the door way of the kitchen. I looked over at her and she was grinning as much as I was.

"Ava you were spying. Shame." Liz said as she giggled.

_Later that night. Liz is drunk, Ava left and Zan is watching Liz dance in the living room._

Liz was a good dancer but when she was drunk it got dirty. Which I wasn't complaining about. As long as she wasn't dancing with another guy.

"Zan dance with me" Liz said as she pulled me up from the couch.

So we started dancing. Liz was grinding against me and I was trying hard to control myself. I knew she had been drinking. She started rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"Liz" I whispered her name in warning. She had to stop or I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Then I felt her powers, she used them to shove me onto the couch. I was shocked, Liz never used her powers on me before other than to heal me. Then she straddled my lap and had her lips pressed against mine. I couldn't hold back any longer. I pulled her closer to myself and kissed her passionately. Liz pulled my shirt over my head and moaned when she touched my bare skin. I untied the back of her corset while kissing her neck and then it was gone and I groaned from the feel of her bare skin against mine. Liz was grinding against me and I was rock hard by now. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

"Liz we have to stop." I pleaded knowing if we got any further I wouldn't be thinking straight and there fore wouldn't be able to stop.

"No I want this. I want you Zan." Liz moaned as she kissed me again. That's all I needed. I ran my hand up her thigh and brushed my fingers over her bare clit. Oh god she wasn't wearing any panties. She moaned loudly when I touched her heated core and it just urged me on. She was already wet so I slipped a finger in. She was so hot and so wet. I slowly pumped my finger in and out of her.

"Oh Zan. Don't stop." Liz moaned as her head fell back. I kissed her neck as I added another finger and another moan escaped her. I felt her walls tightening around my fingers so I used my thumb to rub her clit.

"Ooh god Zan" Liz moaned as she had her orgasm. I held her as she recovered. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean. God she tasted so good. I stood with Liz still in my arms. She wrapped her legs around me and started kissed my neck. I walked us to my room and laid her on the bed. I pulled her skirt off of her and took my pants off. Liz looked my body up and down with a smile and pulled me on top of her. I moaned for the feel of our naked bodies against each other.

"Make love to me Zan" Liz said as she ran her hands up and down my back.

"If we do this it means your mine as I am yours. No going back." I gritted out. All I wanted was to be fully inside her. My dick was up against her entrance. All I'd have to do was push forward.

"I am yours. You and I are destined. I want this." Liz said and then with her hands on my butt pulled me to her. I hit her barrier and pushed through. Liz gasped as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I didn't move any further. I put my hand on her flat stomach and made the pain go away.

"Better?" I asked. She just nodded and pushed her hips up.

All my control broke then. I couldn't help but pound into her. I've been waiting for this it seems like for a very long time. She was so tight and hot and wet. All for me.

"Zan" Liz moaned. God I loved the way my name sounded coming from her lips. I reached down and rubbed her nub. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I felt her clench around my dick and I pounded into her faster. We came together. It was so intense. Then a white light filled the room. It was coming from both of us. We were connected now. I could feel her emotions and hear her in my head. I collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my god" Liz said breathlessly.

I pulled out of her with a groan from us both and laid beside her pulling Liz into my side.

"We are one now." I said

Liz giggled. "And Ava calls me cornball!" She laughed some more and I couldn't help but laugh with her. After she calmed her laughing she said " Your right though. I feel you. Your as happy and relaxed as I am."

"Yes I am. Thank you Liz." I said and kissed her. I was finally with the one I was meant to be with. I love Ava but not like I love Liz. This is real love.

"Hey Zan. Did Liz go home?" Ava yelled as she came into the apartment. Liz pulled the covers over herself and blushed a deep red.

"I love your blush." I told Liz. I stood up and went to get some shorts on.

_Oh god don't look at his ass. _I heard Liz think. I chuckled and shook my ass a little.

_I heard that. Its all yours. You can look_. I thought back.

"Zan I know you're here. Where's Liz?" Ava asked again. This time on the other side of my door. I pulled my shorts on and walked to the door. I opened it and pointed to Liz.

"She's here." I said calmly.

"Zan." Liz exclaimed. She was beet red now. I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew the girls had seen each other naked plenty of times so I didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

"Go Liz!" Ava exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed with Liz and hugged her.

"Ava I'm naked." Liz said as she pulled away and pulled the covers over herself.

"And? I've seen you naked. Now so has Zan. No secrets in this family my dear sister" Ava said and then had a sheepish grin. She'd never called Liz sister before.

"AW Ava you're my sister too but I just had sex and I'm naked. Its not the same as changing or taking a bath while your in there talking to me." Liz tried to explain.

"Hold on you took a bath with Ava in the room?" I asked. Damn she's really seen all of my Liz.

"Yeah. No big deal. We are sisters after all. She showed that when she put the tattoo on my wrist." Liz said and then look at her wrist. She gasped when she realized it was now blue. "What the hell?"

"Your mated now. I told you it would change colors." Ava said calmly.

"Yeah but I thought that meant marriage." Liz said.

"Mating is like marriage." I said. "That's why I said there was no going back. Do you regret it now?" I asked hesitantly. I hoped she didn't regret it. I know I sure in the hell didn't. What just happened was the best in my life.

Liz completely forgetting she was naked got up and came to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard.

"No I don't regret it and I wouldn't take it back if I could. We were meant for each other Zan" Liz said softly and kissed me again. I pulled her close loving the feel of her up against me.

"Ok the being naked is fine by me but not when your making out." Ava giggled as she covered her eyes.

I chuckled as Liz quickly grabbed one of my shirts and pulled it on. It covered her quite well. Unless she bent over. God she looks so sexy in my shirt.

"Thanks." Liz said with a blush. I knew she had heard me in her head.

Ava uncovered her eyes. "Better." She said to Liz and jumped off the bed. Ava grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her to her room.

"What the hell?" I yelled as she shut the door in my face.

"Girl talk." Ava yelled and then I heard them both giggle.

"Damn it." I muttered.

I just got my woman and just made love to my woman for the first time and my sister drags her off. Well FUCK.

_Oh hush. When we get to Roswell we will have our own motel room. Cheer up huny. Liz told me in thought. _

_Well damn now I'm definitely looking forward to going to Roswell. I've got to plan now. So I headed back to my room._


End file.
